Captured Heart
by Star Tae
Summary: Lolita Anna Lisa Esperanza Pulido was caught by him. She felt it was only fair that she be allowed to capture his heart.
1. Prologue

I do not own nor profit from any way, shape, or form from Disney's Zorro that was so beautifully portrayed by Guy Williams.

"Why, hello, my pretty señorita." Lolita Anna Lisa Esperanza Pulido cringed as the bandito's rancid breath struck her.

Her uncle's shadow fell across her as he stepped before Anna Lisa, barring the gunman's view. "She is a child, barely fifteen! You will not sully her with your foul gaze." The setting sun was in her eyes once more as the bandito struck her uncle with the butt of his pistol, knocking him to the ground.

"Uncle!" she cried out, her voice echoing that of her aunt. The tears she swore she would not show now sprang to her eyes. She moved to join her aunt beside her uncle on the ground, but the bandito grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. She had never seen such a look directed at her. She was terrified.

She closed her eyes and prayed that she would awaken to find this was merely a horrid dream.

The cry of a cracked whip rent the air near her and the rapport of a pistol soon followed. The oppressive presence of the bandito disappeared. She dared to open her eyes.

The light was gone. Only shadow remained in her vision.

It was a rider on a horse as black as pitch. The shadow passed her, slamming into another of the banditos, the size and force of that magnificent horse throwing the man several feet before he landed, unmoving in the distance. The dark shadow then split into two furious fighting devils.

One man.

One horse.

Both equally fierce opponents.

The horse took out another bandito with its hooves while his rider played a deadly dance with another, the glitter of polished steel and a grin the only contrast to the all-consuming darkness of his presence.

Her heart seized. She clung to her aunt as the older woman regained her feet, helping her husband to rise. His mask—the man in black—denoted him as yet another bandito, and he was more intimidating than the first. When he finished with his opponent and turned his gaze on them, the fading light made him an even more ominous creature.

She burst into tears.

"Oh, no, señorita!" a voice with a very pleasant timbre objected. "Please, I beg you, do not cry!"

A handkerchief—as dark as the rest of him—was suddenly pressed into her palm. He had gently taken her hand and upturned it to receive his offering.

Her eyes followed the line of slender, gloved fingers from her wrist down the line of a silken sleeve, and up to a pair of gentle hazel eyes. She was caught.

A whinny to the side broke the spell he held over her, drawing her eyes to the stallion, the fading light painting fire across the stallion's glistening form. Her face must have shown her awe.

"Toronado, mi amigo! It seems you have stolen the señorita's attention from me. And here, I thought we were friends!" the bandito in black said with a light laugh. Even in the fading light, she could see the golden flecks that danced in his eyes as he turned his gaze on her once more. The laughter shown in those eyes put her heart at ease. "Do you find my friend handsome, señorita?"

"Sì," she answered with a trembling smile.

The bandito grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat. He turned back to his mount. "Do you hear, mi amigo? The senorita thinks _tu es muy guapo_." At the bandito's words, the stallion began to playfully prance, tossing his head in a manner that could be interpreted in only one way. He was preening. "There will be no living with him now!" the bandito said, throwing up his hands as he turned back to Anna Lisa.

Anna Lisa could not help it. She laughed.

"Ah, señorita, that is much better," the bandito said, taking the handkerchief, still unused from her hand, he gently applied it to her tears. "Your smile is far more beautiful than your tears."

She wasn't sure why she did it, or how she could forget that they were not alone. Her aunt and uncle may have been standing in stunned surprise at the unusual behavior of this bandito, but they were still there.

Anna Lisa had just forgotten it.

She had forgotten it so well that she stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss at the corner of the bandito's mouth.

She saw his eyes widen in surprise, heard her aunt call her name in a shocked tone, but before she could be recalled to decorum, she was caught by the merriment that suddenly danced in those eyes. "Careful, señorita, or you may capture the heart of a bandito," he whispered, taking her hand again and placing a soft kiss upon the back.

"I would like that very much, señor," she told him, enjoying the surprised look that returned to his face. She smiled softly at him. "I would very much like to capture your heart," she told him, "if you would let me, señor?"

"Zorro. I am El Zorro." She had not heard of him before, but she took note of the name. She had a feeling it would not be long before he made a name for himself, and she hoped, that when she was old enough, she would find him again, and capture him, as surely as he had captured her.

"I am Lolita Anna Lisa Esperanza Pulido, but Lolita is my mother. I am called Anna Lisa. I am going to Spain with my aunt and uncle," she told the bandito, "but I will not be gone long. I will capture you when I return, señor," she told him, a hint of mischief in the dimpled smile she gave him then. "Try not to be caught before then, please?" she asked, giving the hand that still held hers a squeeze.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own or profit from Disney's adorably memorable Sergeant Garcia, as portrayed by Henry Calvin, either.

Diego stirred from a dream, though it was more of a memory. He ran his fingers through his tousled curls and sat up. Bernardo was nowhere to be seen, meaning it must be early indeed.

A soft smile teased the corner of his lips as images from the dream returned to him, stirring the memory of Zorro's first ride. He had been on his way to set Don Nacho free from the cuartel when he had seen the carriage being held up. In truth, saving the young señorita and those with her had been Zorro's first act, and she had made it a memorable one.

She had been such a tiny creature, and when she had cried, his heart felt like it would break from the injustice of it. He had been so determined to see her smile, and when she finally had, she had taken a piece of his heart with her.

Her kiss and the promise she gave echoed in his thoughts.

He wondered what had brought her to mind. It had been years. He had just returned from Spain, she was on her way there. He had just started a crusade that he thought would be exciting, but short-lived.

And she?

She had been just at the fringe of womanhood, yet her promise had stayed with him for a long time. Perhaps if he had held to the thought of that tiny senorita and her promise longer, he might have spared himself the heartache of Anna Marie's rejection.

"She is married to some handsome caballero in Spain," he said aloud, falling back into his pillows. He could still recall from the vivid dream what had faded from memory for so long. The lovely brown eyes heavily veiled in lashes and that playful smile after she had kissed him. His heart stirred at her remembered words, aching a little at the thought of the forgotten promise. "He is a lucky man, that caballero." Diego tried to find sleep for a little longer. It had been a long week for Zorro, and since the fox did not sleep, Diego needed to.

Z Z Z Z

"Sergeant, is that the stage I hear?"

Sergeant Garcia paused, savoring the sweet taste of wine, before acknowledging his dear friend's question. "Huh?" the Sergeant shifted uncomfortably as he realized his friend was right. "Si, Don Diego, it is the stage."

Diego nearly laughed at the forlorn look on the Sergeant's face. "I will watch your drink, my friend, while you attend to your duty."

The Sergeant's face was positively radiant, as he said, "Gracious, Don Diego! You will not let them take it?"

"No, my friend, I will guard it with my life!" Don Diego pledged, his hand held high to accentuate his resolve.

"Gracias, amigo," Garcia said, his smile nearly tearful at having such a good friend, who not only bought him wine, but guarded it. "I will not be long!" he added, hurrying from the tavern with a speed that was impressive for a man his size.

Don Diego smiled, shaking his head at the retreating figure, before glancing at his mozo, Bernardo. At the unspoken question in his silent friend's eyes, the Don nodded. Bernardo quietly arose and followed the Sergeant. However, he veered to the bar as the sergeant made his way back into the tavern. The mozo got the tavern keeper's attention, signaling for food, as he glanced furtively in the sergeant's direction to see if the sergeant suspected him of following. He needn't have worried.

"Si, señora," the sergeant was saying, "but it is customary that I search your luggage at the coach . . ."

"You would keep my charge standing in the street?!" came the stringent reply as an austere woman of questionable age entered the tavern door, followed by a petite silhouette outlined in the afternoon light behind them.

"Y-your charge, señora?" the Sergeant asked, befuddled.

"Si, sergeant," an amused feminine voice said, "Her charge. That would be me, señor!"

The silhouette moved into the tavern allowing the door to fall closed, shutting out the halo of light that cast her in shadow before. Diego's attention was caught by the lovely little señorita with the playful eyes. "You do not recognize me, Sergeant? I am devastated!" her playful tone belied her words. "I am Lolita Anna Lisa Esperanza Pulido, fresh from Spain! Did you miss me, Sergeant?" Diego chocked on his wine when he heard the rather long introduction. An introduction that, only that morning, he had been dwelling on from a time it had been directed to his alter ego.

"Señorita Anna Lisa, you are all grown up!" Sergeant said, moving forward as if he would embrace her, but caught himself and bowed instead. She laughed and hugged him as best she could despite her duenna's disapproving words behind her. The sergeant was blushing as he glanced self-consciously around, his eyes falling on his good friend, Don Diego. "Are you alright, Don Diego?" he asked, seeing the little one, Bernardo, beating on the Don's back.

"Si, Sergeant," Diego said, his eyes meeting the wide, open gaze of the young woman beside the rotund sergeant, as he stood to greet her.

"Oh, Don Diego, this is Senorita Anna Lisa," the Sergeant said, before looking a little uncertain. "It is still señorita, no?"

"Si, sergeant," she answered distractedly. Her attention held by the handsome caballero before her.

"You know the Pulidos, but she was a child when you left for Spain, no? And she left not long after you arrived," the Sergeant was saying. Diego barely heard him. Instead, his eyes met hers and—for him—everything around them fell into the background.

He should've recognized her. She had not changed all that much from the woman-child he had seen that evening. She was still petite, lovely, and with the same warm brown eyes. Before that fateful day, they had never had reason to interact. She had to be at least seven years his junior. "Señorita," he said, saluting her hand with greater attention than society would have thought proper. "I am Diego de la Vega."

"Don Diego," she uttered, a little breathless, as the caballero's lovely hazel eyes met hers. She bestowed on him a radiant smile. "It is a pleasure, señor!" she assured him as he admired her charming dimples once more.

"Si, señorita, a pleasure," he replied, reluctantly releasing her hand, as the duenna cleared her throat. "And senora," he said, bowing to the lovely distraction's companion, "welcome to our little pueblo. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Indeed, señor. I am sure I shall," she replied with a stiff curtsy. "I am Señora Inez Cortez. A pleasure, I am sure," she added succinctly without giving any indication of pleasure in the meeting whatsoever.

"Señorita, would you mind terribly if Diego keeps you company while I see to your coach?" Garcia asked with hat in hand, drawing her eyes from Don Diego, and leaving Diego feeling bereft.

"Of course not, Sergeant Garcia!" she answered, bestowing a dimpled smile on the soldier. She turned back to Diego once more. "I do believe, señor, that our dear sergeant has placed you at my disposal," she said, her smile even more radiant, she offered her hand to him again. He readily accepted.

"Señorita, it would be my pleasure," he told her, bowing to both Anna Lisa and her duenna, he nodded a farewell to Garcia and led the two women to his table. "Bernardo, some refreshments for the ladies, por favor," he said, holding out a chair for each of the ladies in turn.


	3. Chapter 2

I still don't profit from this:)

Later that day, Anna Lisa sat before her vanity brushing her hair, but her thoughts were on a memory long ago. Being back in California had sparked all manner of memories from her childhood here, but one memory at the moment held her captive. She had had several offers of marriage while in Madrid, but every time she had been tempted to accept, her thoughts would bring to mind a very charming bandit, one that had indeed been successful at making a name for himself. She heard stories told of him in even the highest circles of Spanish society, so how could she overlook him?

She was a fool.

But she could not help herself. She was a romantic at heart. Perhaps if he had laughed off her offer or made light of it, she would have tried to forget him.

But he had not. He had been startled at first, yes, but those lovely eyes with fiery flecks of gold soon softened. When he later told her he was honored, she knew he had meant it. And now that she was finally back in California, with the familiar sights, sounds, and the wild scents of home, he had overtaken her thoughts completely. "I truly am a fool," she said.

"Did you say something, señorita?" Señora Cortez asked, in her rather brusque manner, from where she stood sorting and stowing away Anna Lisa's things. "Are you thinking of that young caballero?" she asked distractedly, as she turned to place the señorita's mantillas carefully away.

"Sì," she replied absently, unaware of just how true were her words.

The señora strode over to Anna Lisa, and removing the brush from the younger woman's hands, she began to pull it gently through her charge's hair. "Well," she began, her eyes flickering to watch the young woman's face in the mirror, "I did not wish to promote the acquaintance this morning when we arrived," she told Anna Lisa, "for I do not know the young man, and that provincial sergeant is hardly one I would consider an apt judge of character." Señora Cortez began styling her charge's hair for dinner, deciding on something simple since it would be a family affair tonight.

"However, I will mention the introduction to your parents, and we will see if they approve of the acquaintance," the duenna said, stepping back to check the placement of a comb among her charge's soft curls. She then rested her palms on the young woman's shoulders as their eyes met in the mirror. Señora Cortez thought now might be the best time to gently introduce Anna Lisa to the reason her parents had sent for her. "If your parents approve of the young man, and he is yet unwed, then the reason they wished for your return could possibly be met."

If she thought that Anna Lisa would have been startled by the news, then she would be disappointed. Anna Lisa knew her parents had been frustrated with the continued refusals of one marriage proposal after another. Though she had never written home about them, she was not naïve enough to believe that her aunt would withhold that information from her parents.

She sighed. "So, if I will not accept a Spaniard, then I must accept a Californian," she said, glancing out her window to the fading light of day.

Laughing, hazel eyes danced in her mind's eye, and she turned to grin at her duenna, nearly laughing at the unease she saw in the older woman's face. "I will marry a Californian, Inez. First, I must find him, and then, then I will catch him!" she said, letting out a merry little laugh as she sprang to her feet. She would not let the fact that her parents wanted her married and settled trouble her. Not yet. Not while there was still a chance that she could appease them, and also herself to boot!

Z Z Z Z

"Diego De La Vega?" her father repeated, taking a sip of his wine and slanting a glance at his wife. "No, we have no objections. His family connections are impeccable. However," he continued, setting down his glass, "I fear his character is not a . . . strong one. At least, it is not strong enough to stand against the new comandante." He looked at his daughter, hoping that she had not yet set her affections in that quarter. He needed a strong son-in-law from a strong family in order to keep his property, the property that the comandante seemed so set to acquire. He liked Diego, but though the De La Vegas have always been a force to be reckoned with, with connections that even reached the Spanish throne, Alejandro's son wasn't the typical De La Vega. The young man was an inept swordsman, an indifferent horseman, and a faint-hearted man; but he was also educated, a loyal friend, and a kind man with a noble heart. Diego just didn't seem to have the . . . _presence . . ._ to back up his convictions. No, Señor Pulido could have no objection if his daughter chose the young De La Vega, but he did hope she would choose a stouter-hearted young man. One that wouldn't end up dead in the fight against their latest nemesis.

A young man like his friend, Alejandro De La Vega, had been in his day. "He is not his father," Señor Pulido told the two women fresh from Spain.

"And why must he stand against the comandante, papá?" Anna Lisa asked, gazing at her father, the candlelight carving deeper lines in his face than she remembered. "Surely, things are not as dire as they were when you sent me to Spain. I thought they had improved when Monastario had been ousted!"

Señor Pulido let out a sharp bark of laughter. There was no humor in it. "I thought so too," he said, taking another drink of wine before setting it aside in favor of returning to his steak, before he added, "We have been set upon by corrupt alcaldes, magistrados, comandantes, as well as out-right, honest thieves!" Anna Lisa saw Señora Cortez jump slightly, startled, when the aged caballero slammed down his knife, the duenna nearly spilling her wine on her burgundy silk dress. "Why, if it were not for Zorro," he said, "Los Angeles would be nothing but beggars!"

Anna Lisa felt warmth bloom within her breast at the words. It was a testament—a confirmation—that her sentiment and regard for that dashing rogue had not been misplaced. She set aside her silverware, and glanced at her mother. Where her father was hot-tempered, her mother was not. Yet, she saw within her mother's expression no censure. Her mother agreed with her father regarding the man, a man that, by definition, was a highwayman. "Has no one ever thought they had uncovered the man behind the mask, papá?" she asked, trying to appear less interested in the answer than she truly was.

Her father laughed, "Si, and that is the funniest rumor I have heard yet!" he told his daughter. "I heard that Monastario actually thought Zorro to be none other than Don Diego! But then, it is said Zorro rode by while Monastario sought to kill Diego, putting that theory to rest." He shook his head, making a sound of contempt for the former comandante, before he told his daughter, "Monastario was a fool. Diego!" Señor Pulido chuckled at the absurdity of it, but Anna Lisa wondered.


End file.
